


How You Doin'

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Series: Odd Pairings [7]
Category: Friends (TV), Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Minor making out, ghost hunt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You got a name? Or can I call you gorgeous,” that was a pretty lame pick up line, but damn if it didn’t work. His brain actually had to stop and process and he could feel a little bit of heat spreading through his cheeks.</p><p>“Have to impress me if you want my name,” he shot back seductively</p>
            </blockquote>





	How You Doin'

**Author's Note:**

> The slightly older Joey, and Dean from just before the first season.

“How you doin’,” Dean furrowed his brow and swiftly twisted around, staring at the man that was widely smirking back, his arms crossed over his chest and continuously looked him up and down.

“I-uh... I’m good,” the hunter replied awkwardly with a weird curve in his lip for a smile, hiding his gun behind him and out of view. They had a call about a ghost and the Winchesters were on it. Dean was checking the lower half of the building and his dad had the upper half. He’d had been at the bottom of the stairs when the guy decided to talk to him. He didn’t even notice he was there.

“You got a name? Or can I call you gorgeous,” that was a pretty lame pick up line, but damn if it didn’t work. His brain actually had to stop and process and he could feel a little bit of heat spreading through his cheeks.

“Have to impress me if you want my name,” he shot back seductively and eyed the man up and down, taking in his posture and appearance. He didn’t look that older than him, maybe a year or two? Three tops? He had dark hair that spiked up, a strong build and he dressed pretty stylishly. Black jeans, grey shirt, DRmartin boots. He smirked and subtly hid his gun in his belt behind him. He didn’t need the guy to question it. Dean could always just call it a prop or something if he asks.

“Alright,” he said simply and stepped closer, getting into his space before leaning his head in and taking his lips, a hand reaching up to hold the back of his neck. His other hand slid down to his hip, holding him there with a loose grip. He kissed him, over and over, soft and gentle, gradually, slowly getting firmer and firmer and eventually he felt the expected tongue smooth across his lips, moistening them and taking its time until it slipped into his mouth for a second or two.

He had to admit that the guy was good. He was slow, almost teasingly slow. It was making Dean want it that little bit more. He’d been hit on by guys before, but it depended on the person, if he’d go with them or not. He’d leave or ignore if a guy was like a biker dude, the old grease, hog type, or the too-forward, want-some-sex type. They were too blunt and open. The guy that was with him now? Stylish, clean, flirty, a tease and looked like he’d be an amazing time. That point was just proving itself right when he felt his body being moved, gradually being pressed into the wall with the guy keeping a steady hold on him, still kissing him as their tongues played twister and oh Christ! He felt him line his body up with ‘his’, their hot body’s pressing together. He could feel the slow growing tent against his.

The hunter broke the kiss, but stayed close, their mouths only an inch or two away. Dean stared at him, their eyes locked and he gave a smirk. “Dean,” he said softly ran his hands up the guys sides.

“Joey,” the stranger winked cheesily. “Nice to meet you,”

**Author's Note:**

> It's short and I was bored, enjoy xD


End file.
